The Longer You Stay, The Harder I Fall
by Thatinspiredwritter
Summary: JJ and Will get into a fight and the team has to save JJ from Will. What happens when JJ and Henry stay with Reid until things are sorted out? Who will fall for who first? Mainly Reid/JJ with minor Hotch/Prentiss Morgan/Garcia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

JJ's Pov

I walked into the house after working a long and stressful case. It's strangely quiet. I wonder where Henry is.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled as he ran down the stairs and jumped into my arms.

"Hey buddy" I say and put him down. "So what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Lots of things. Follow me." He says running up the stairs happily. I follow Henry into his room and sit on the floor.

"Where's Daddy?" I ask.

"Daddy's in his room. He says that he's working" Henry says not looking up from his trains.

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna let Daddy know that I'm home." I say. I get up and walk down the hall into my room to find Will buried in case files.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask in a playfully tone.

"Working on a case." He replies in the same playful tone. "So I was thinking that maybe me, you, and Henry can come and hangout with some of they guys from the station and their families. It'll be fun."

"Come on Will. Really? I know that I'm not home a lot but, when I am, I just want to spend time with my family not the people that you work with. Maybe if I was home a lot more I'd be more willing to go out with you and your friends but, I'm not so, I don't want me and Henry to go and hangout with some people from your work. Why do you keep asking me when I have the same answer every time?" I say now aggravated.

"Does that family include the people that YOU work? Come on! You spend more time with them than you do me." Will shouts.

"Why is this such a big deal?" I now yell back.

"Because, maybe, just maybe, I would like a wife wouldn't mind taking OUR son out with us to hangout with some of my friends and their families. What do you think? Just because we aren't feds doesn't mean that they can't protect you guys. Ask the people in this town how they think that we do protecting them! My friends are just as capable of saving people as your friends are!" Will screamed. He raised his hand and smacked me to the ground.

"What the hell Will!" I shout.

"You think that just because we aren't feds we can't always get the job done!" He continued to yell. He got down on the ground and punched me in the gut.

"We can do our jobs and we do a damn good job at it if you ask the people in this town." Will yells getting up and kicking me several times.

"Will please stop. You're jumping to all of the wrong conclusions." I choked out.

" Are you sure about that?" He asks and hits me again.

* * *

Henry's Pov

I hear Mommy and Daddy yelling. I walk down the hall and look in. Daddy is hitting Mommy. Neither of them see me so, I sneak downstairs and grab Mommy's phone. I opened Mommy's phone and call the last dialed number. I hope I'm calling one of Mommy's friends.

Spencer's Pov

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reach over and answer.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" I say attempting to sound awake.

"Mommy needs help!" the scared voice on the other end says. I look on my phone to see who is calling. JJ.

"Henry, it's Uncle Spencer. Why does Mommy need help?" I say to Henry.

"Daddy keeps hitting Mommy and Mommy is laying on the floor crying." Henry says between sobs.

"Okay. Can you get outside without them seeing you?" I ask.

"Yeah. They are upstairs in Mommy's room." Henry replies.

"I need you to wait outside for me. I'm gonna call you back in a minute. I'm coming." I say in attempt to calm Henry down.

"Okay. Bye bye Uncle Spencer." Henry says and hangs up.

Poor JJ. We need to get her out of there. I scroll through my contacts and call Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner" He answered

"It's Reid. Henry just called me and said that Will hurting JJ. I told him to wait outside for us." I say quickly.

"Ok" Hotch says "I'll call the rest of the team and tell them to meet us at JJ's house." and I hang up.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my gun and badge on my way out the door.

As soon as I got there I ran to Henry.

"Daddy is still yelling." Henry says crying and I pick him up.

"I'm here to help your mommy but, I'm gonna need you to sit in my car though. Can you do that?" I ask Henry and he nods.

When I turn around I see that Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss are here.

"I found Henry." I say and put him in my car. After I finished putting Henry in the car Rossi pulled up.

"Alright team, Morgan and I will take the front, Reid and Prentiss take the back, Rossi, you stay here with Henry and make sure that when Will comes out he can't get near Henry. Let's go." Hotch says and we all split up.

Prentiss and I ran to the back and stood on the sides of the door. Prentiss nodded. I opened the door and we ran in. The minute you got inside the house you could hear Will yelling.

"Clear" I yell after checking the kitchen.

"Clear" I hear Prentiss yell so, we headed upstairs. We looked in all of the open doors down the hallway. We got to JJ's room and opened the door.

"FBI" I yell and we run in. Morgan and Hotch come in behind us.

"Will, step away from JJ" Morgan says.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a criminal, We aren't doing anything wrong. You can't just march on in here like that." Will yells and JJ runs behind the team, crying.

"If you've done nothing wrong then come with us." Hotch says

"Why should I come with you when you weren't invited in?" Will shouts back.

"Yes. We weren't invited in but, part of our job is to protect our teammates, so if you are hurting of one our teammates, we have the right to arrest you." I say while Prentiss sneaks JJ downstairs.

"Just put your hands behind your head and we can sort this whole thing out." Morgan says. Will caves and puts his hands behind his head. Morgan cuffs him and brings him outside to wait for a uniform to drive them to the station.

I walk downstairs and go sit next to JJ on the steps.

"Hey" I say

"Thank you for saving me. Emily told me you were the one who got the call." JJ says

"You know I've got your back no matter what and besides you have one smart kid." I reply.

"Thanks" she says "So how bad do you think that my injuries are?"

"I'm not a doctor but, they don't look too bad. You probably have some broken ribs, need stiches above your eye, and some bruises. The ambulance should be here any minute now."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story so, I hope that you liked it and I'm sorry about how short this chapter was. They will get longer. I promise but, I do need case ideas so review or pm me with any ideas. I'll try to update at least once a week but, school is pretty demanding right now so, no guarantees.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

**Reid's Pov:**

JJ and I are sitting outside of her house waiting for the ambulance.

"I'm not sure if you want to go back to the house after that, since 83% of victims of domestics don't like to go back to the place where the incident occurred. So, your welcome to come and stay with me for a while." I say.

"Are you actually offering or just being polite?" she replies

"I'm actually offering." I say

"Would we bother you? I know how much you like to read." She asks.

"Your just trying to make excuses. Someone needs to make sure that you'll actually take the meds the doctors prescribe you." I say.

"I don't need a babysitter, Spence." She says, smiling.

"You will. I'll go get Henry then, we'll go inside and get some of your things." I say. I walk over to my car and grab Henry from the backseat.

"Where's Mommy?" Henry asks after I pick him up.

"Mommy is over here." I say and we walk over to JJ. I put Henry down and he hugs JJ.

"I was scared, Mommy" Henry says to JJ.

"I'm sorry that you were scared. We are gonna stay with Uncle Spencer's for awhile." She says

"Yay! I like Uncle Spencer's house." He says, happily. We walk inside and up to JJ's room. She begins to throw some clothes in a suitcase.

"You know that you still have some clothes at my apartment from when you helped me get over my addiction." I say

"Oh yeah. Do you remember what I have over their?" She asks

"You have 3 sets of work clothes, 4 regular outfits, 2 sets of pajamas, a pair of sneakers, and 2 pairs of heels." I say

"In that case, I only need a few things" she says and walks into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she walks back into the room with her toiletries bag. I grab her bags and put them into my car while she packs a suitcase for Henry. I go inside and meet her at the top of the stairs and take the bags she is holding.

"Thanks" She says. we walk get outside and the ambulance is there.

"Go. You need medical attention. I'll take Henry and we'll meet you there." I say. JJ goes and sits in the back of the ambulance.

"Do you want me go see if Emily will ride with you?" I ask her and she nods. Henry and I walk over to Emily and tell her that JJ wants her to ride in the ambulance with her. We walk back over to my car and I buckle Henry in his car seat. The ambulance drives away so, I turn the car on and follow.

* * *

I get out of my car and get Henry, who has fallen asleep, from his car seat. I walk into the hospital and up to the desk.

"How may I help you sir?" The lady behind the desks says.

"Hi I'm Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." I say and show her my badge " I'm here for Jennifer Jareau."

"Just give me a second..." she says while typing on her computer "It'll be about 30 minutes. Can you please fill out these visitor passes for you and the kid?"

"Sure but, can I at least get an update on how she is doing" I ask.

"Sorry sir, that type of information isn't in my computer." she says and walks over to a stack of files she was sorting before. I go and sit by Emily.

"Did you get an update?" Emily asks.

"Nope I was only told that it would be a half hour wait." I say, disappointed. " I tried to show her my badge but, she still didn't have information to give. I was so disappointed it usually always works."

"I know what you mean. I guess we are so used to getting more information than most people that when we don't, it just, you know, feels weird." Emily says

"Actually, when it comes to medical records, we get the same information as regular people, just faster."

"I would ask why you know that but I think the shorter answer would be what don't you know."

"Any visitors for Jennifer Jareau can go in. She's in room 314." A nurse says.

"Thanks" I say to her and we walk in.

"Hey" I say and smile at her.

"Hey guys" JJ says.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asks and sits on the side of the bed.

"I hate all of this attention. You know all of the nurses and doctors floating in." JJ says

" Wait. Morgan told me that girls like attention." I says, truly confused.

"They like attention from the guy they like Spence, not unnecessary attention." JJ say. That makes more sense, I thought to myself. I pick up JJ's chart and read to see what her injuries are.

"Actually. you do need all of this attention. According to your chart, you have a concussion, two broken ribs, and 13 stitches on your forehead." I say.

"Uncle Spencer?" Henry says groggily. "Is Mommy okay?"

"Yeah, Mommy is okay. See, she's right there." I says and point to where JJ is.

"Hi buddy" JJ says

"Mommy!" Henry says happily and I put him on JJ's bed.

"Were you good for Uncle Spencer?" JJ asks. Henry nods.

" Do you want to sleepover Uncle Spencer's?" JJ says and Henry nods again.

"Hey JJ, I'm gonna go see when they'll discharge you." I say and go find a nurse.

* * *

Emily's Pov:

"So, JJ how long with you be staying with Reid?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know why?" she replies.

"Cause we are going to need something to talk about at girls brunch Saturday." I say.

"Why do you think that something interesting enough will happen to talk about at brunch?" She says, almost defensively.

"Because, with you and Reid's past something will happen and we will want to know." I replied, making it sound like high school gossip.

"JJ you can go. they just want you to fill out a few forms first." Reid says, handing her a clipboard.

"Mama" Henry says.

"Yes baby" JJ says.

"Can I go to girls brunch with you?" Henry asks.

"I don't know. Maybe, you can ask Uncle Spencer if he'll take you to a boys brunch." JJ says. Henry turns and looks at Reid.

"Uncle Spencer, can we go to boys brunch?" Henry asks.

"Sure" Spencer says "Where do you want to go Henry?" Spencer says.

"I'm going to change then we can go." JJ says walking into the bathroom.

"So, what do you guys talk about at girls brunch that JJ does want Henry to know about?" Reid asks.

"Now that, my friend, is classified information." I reply swiftly.

"Who do you guys talk about?" Reid asks, determined to find out something about girls brunch.

"Just drop it, Reid." I say.

"Okay. I'm ready to go" JJ says grabbing her bag and Henry.

We leave the hospital and get in Spencer's car. It was a quiet ride to my apartment but, that might have been because Henry was sleeping and it was 1 in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the favorites and follows. For next chapter to go up, I do need an idea for a case so, the sooner I get a case idea, the sooner the chapter goes up. Review or PM me with any ideas. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
